


Contract

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, but cathry, but they work it out, catherine be mad, crazy henry, or do they??, penelope is annoying, so read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Cathry pairing. What if whilst looking for the contract that handed Scotland over to France if Mary died without an heir, Henry walked in on Catherine?Rated T for violence and language.Disclaimer: Sadly my name is not Laura McCarthy, therefore I don’t own Reign.





	1. Caught

**Cathry pairing. What if whilst looking for the contract that handed Scotland over to France if Mary died without an heir, Henry walked in on Catherine?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly my name is not Laura McCarthy, therefore I don’t own Reign.**

After being told by a certain Scot that lord Mackenzie had been having a private session with Queen Mary, Catherine had panicked. Immediately after changing into a red and black dress she’d rushed to Henry’s chambers in search of the contract. She hadn’t even bothered to do her hair back into a bun, instead in flowed down her back like a copper waterfall. Once reaching the King’s chambers she wasn’t surprised to hear that he was else where, however once she made to open the doors a guard stopped her. “You are not to be let in under any circumstances.”

 

“I am the Queen of France I can do as I please!” She growled.

 

“Yes but the King he said…”

 

“Forget what the King said and let me in before I have you beheaded at the dawn!” She hissed, she was _not_ in the mood.

 

“Yes your Majesty.” He bowed and opened the door for her.

 

She waltzed passed him, into the room, instantly she rushed to the chest that he kept all his important paperwork in and threw the lid open. She began to rummage in the papers, searching for the contract but alas it was gone, slamming the chest closed she growled, “Mary knows.”  


She’d been so wrapped up in her fury at the Scottish Queen and her sneaky friends that’s she hadn’t heard the door open. Only when two hands landed on her shoulders did she recognize her husband’s presence. She stayed stony still, waiting for something to happen…anything to happen.

 

“Catherine.” He said, turning her to face him.

 

“Henry.” She nodded.

 

“What are doing?” He asked, referring to her presence in his chambers.

 

“I had to speak to you about something.” She lied smoothly.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, it’s rather urgent actually, it’s about our Scottish visitors.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“We can’t let them leave the castle.”

 

“Why is it that darling wife?”

 

This comment startled her and she was rendered speechless for a moment or two before snapping back as if nothing had happened, “They aren’t going to make the business deal for the wool because Mary turned them against us.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, let them go they’re missing out on the best wool in France.” He touched her cheek, extracting a gasp from her.

 

“Henry they can’t leave…I’ll stop them if you won’t.” She went to side step him but he grabbed her wrist.

 

“I know why you’re really here.”

 

“You do?” She squeaked, would he be angered, if he was there weren’t many people who could or would help her.

 

“Yes, your clothes, your hair, I can tell you’re trying to impress someone and it’s working. You looked at least twenty years younger, you should dress like this more often.” He pulled her to him, so they were mere inches apart.

 

“Henry!” She gasped, “I am not here for any other reason then to tell you of the Scottish…” A small sigh left her as he ran his hand up her neck, “Scottish visitors and the wool and if we let them leave…yes…” She let out another whimper as he traced a finger over her lips. “If we let them leave they’ll follow the Scottish Queen and her…mmm…her…” Catherine’s eyes fluttered, she didn’t realize how much she’d missed his touch, “Scottish Queen…” She murmured loosing train of any thought as Henry traced his finger up behind her ear, “Scottish Queen and her men…and her…her…” She let out the smallest of moans as she gave way to his touch and forgot anything else.

 

“Queen Penelope you Majesty’s.” The page called.

 

Catherine snapped out of her trance and broke away from her husband, startled and very much flustered. ‘Queen’ Penelope was gaping at the both of them like a large mouthed bass, “What is the meaning of this?!” She shrieked.

 

“Oh don’t get your stockings in a twist I was just going.” Catherine snapped, her cheeks flushed from what she hoped looked like anger.

 

“Henry! It’s time we put a stop to her menacing!” Penelope insisted.

 

“ _Menacing?”_ Catherine raised an eyebrow.

 

“To keep the King’s mind from wandering to sad old habits.” Penelope sneered.

 

Now Catherine was really on the offense, had the kitchen maid just called her _old?_ “Enough of this foolishness I have business to attend to.”

 

“As Queen I demand you take my place as a servant!”

 

This left both Catherine and Henry stunned, “You’re kidding.” Catherine said giving her a deadpan expression, “You can’t just make the Queen of France a servant.”

 

“Ah, but you’re not the Queen of France anymore, are you?” Penelope smirked.

 

“Haha very funny, I don’t have time for this.” Catherine rolled her eyes and made to march from the room, but Penelope spoke once again.

 

“I am Henry’s Queen, isn’t that right Henry?” She asked looking up at the Queen.

 

“Penelope…” Henry started, but she cut him off.

 

“You have no more use here, go make yourself useful in the kitchens.” Penelope snarled.

 

“Bye, bye.” Catherine mock waved and went to leave once again but then it was Henry’s voice whom spoke.

 

“Catherine, do as she says.”

 

“WHAT?!” Catherine nearly screamed.

 

“Penelope is right, I have other uses for you she is Queen so…you can be my personal attendant.”

  
“No.” Catherine answered simply.

 

“I command you as King!”

 

“Henry! You’re not well, I’ve told you this before and…and..” She waved her hands around aimlessly. “You can’t just do that!”  
  
“I can and I have, you can either alert the whole palace of it or keep it our little secret, now go get your things.” He told her.

 

“No! NO that’s not what we want! If she’s your personal attendant she’ll be with you at all times, IN your chambers!” Penelope shrieked.

 

“Plenty of time to let the King’s mind wander back to sad old habits?” Catherine mocked unable to help herself.

 

“No, no, no! I will not stand for it!”

 

“Get your things Catherine.”

 

“Henry you can’t do this!” Both women exclaimed.

 

“I am king and you will obey me! Catherine, return immediately after fetching a few things or I will send for you.” Henry pointed to the door.

 

Catherine nodded and scurried from the room in search of her son, the Scottish men were no longer on her mind. She searched first the throne room, then the ballroom, even the map room but alas he was not to be found. Then a thought struck her, what if he was with Mary? She dashed to their chambers but before she could so much as knock on the door a guard grabbed her from behind. “Let go of me!” She screeched.

 

“I am to escort you to your chambers and then return you to the King.” The man said indifferently.

 

“I swear you’ll pay for this and all your family will pay and your friends and...” She went on and on as the guard dragged her to her rooms. She didn’t struggle, for the whole Court was already watching her and she’d rather it be kept quiet that she had just been overthrown as Queen by a kitchen servant. Once they reached her rooms the guard stood outside as Catherine packed, if she planned to get rid of Penelope she supposed the best way would be through Henry. With that thought in mind she packed her most prized poisons and potions. She also packed two corsets, three dresses, three crowns and three pairs of shoes. She shoved her belongings at the guard, “Be careful with them!” She hissed, before they marched back to Henry’s chambers.

 

When she walked in she was met with a most unpleasant surprise, the little kitchen witch and Henry were in quite a situation. Both the guard and Catherine covered their eyes, “Henry!” She exclaimed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment for catching them like this.

 

“Oh Catherine, you’re back.” Henry shrugged and stepped away from Penelope pulling up his trousers in the process then he looked at the guard, “Give Catherine her things and leave us.”

 

The guard did as he was told, carefully handing Catherine her things, which she snatched from him holding them protectively as if her life depended on it. Then he retreated to stand outside the door, “What do you want with me?” She growled.

 

“You’re going to be my personal attendant, tending to my every wish since you can’t seem to do that as my wife.” He said spitefully she only glared, “My dressing room will serve as your room for the time being.” He said pointing at a small door.

 

“Your dressing room?!” She shouted, “I am a _queen_ I will not sleep in your dressing room!”

 

“You’re not the Queen and you will do as I say!” Henry shot back.

 

“I am not a puppet to be used for your entertainment!”

 

“Well then would you rather me sent you back to the tower? I’m sure you’d be more comfortable there!”

 

“How dare you?!” She took a step towards him.

 

“Or perhaps I’ll send you down to the servant’s hall?” He mocked.

 

“You son-of-a…”

 

“Or maybe exile will suit you better?”

 

“You…”

 

“Send you back on a ship to _Florence?!”_

 

That was it, she snapped, letting out a scream of rage she dropped her things and pounced on her husband like a flying chipmunk. Fury like none before flared in her eyes but if you looked close enough you could see the deep sadness. Yet, Henry did not have time to look close enough for at the moment she seemed to be trying to rip him in two. Even though she was at least a foot and a half shorter then him she’d gotten a head start and jumped onto him, knocking him off his feet. He fell onto his back and she fell flat on top of him. She had already taken one hit to his nose and even though her hands were considerably small, she packed a solid punch and managed to give him a bloody nose. Quickly enough however he was able to switch their positions so that she know lay on her back, him towering over her, “You just can’t learn can you?” He grumbled, grabbing her arm and forcing her to her feet and turning away just to swing around and give her a slap on the cheek.

 

Shock registered on her face as she lifted two fingers to touch her cheek, which was now bright pink from where he’d hit her. It hadn’t been hard but nonetheless it had slapped the spunk out of her…for the moment. She removed her hand from her cheek and looked up at him, he was tending to his bloody nose but staring at her as well. “Go to your room and don’t ever hurt the King again or that’s the least of it.” He said, gesturing to her cheek.

 

She nodded silently and picked up her belongings before retreating into his dressing room. Luckily it had a mirror, bed, desk and closet space so it wasn’t entirely useless. She set down her clothes on the bed and took her hairbrush over to the vanity, it was almost as if he’d planned her coming there. She shrugged the thought off and went to brush her hair only to find her cheek was now bright red, she once again touched her cheek gently. He’d never struck her before, never in their twenty-five-years of marriage had he laid a harmful hand upon her. She’d never given it much thought until now, unexpectedly her heart felt like breaking all over again. He had promised her once…

 

_They were fourteen and it was the night before their wedding, Henry and herself sat out under the stars, on the bridge over the lake. Fireflies swarmed around them and Catherine was dangling her toes in the water, “Henry?” She asked, looking over at her fiancé._

_“Yes?”_

_“What if I can’t?”_

_“What if you can’t what?” He asked turning his full attention to her._

_“What if I can’t please French Court? What if I can’t learn to be a proper lady? What if your family decides to send me away? What if you find me dull? What if I can’t have an heir? What if…?” Henry laying his hand atop hers ended her rambling._

_“You will please French Court, you are the most proper lady I’ve ever met, and my family loves you trust me. Dull? Really? How could **you** out of all people be dull? An heir…well I’m not the dauphin so there’s no rush, it’ll all be okay. You are the loveliest, most intelligent, funny, brave girl I have ever met and it will be an honor to be wed to you. Yes, there will be challenges and people who say this marriage is below me and so on but it’s what **we** want and that’s all that matters. Yes this marriage was arranged and it wasn’t our choice but now that I know you I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I will let nobody come between us and I will let no one, I repeat **no one** hurt you.” _

Catherine snapped out of her memory to find tears brimming on her eyes, angrily she swiped them away. ‘Stupid, stupid Henry.’ She thought to herself, he’d let no one hurt her, ha ha. HE was the only one who had ever hurt her, he had broken her heart and taken her soul and she had remained loyal…well sort of. She noted thinking back to her previous episode of passion with the Scottish man, oh my God! She bolted from her seat.

 

The Scottish men! They were surely already gone by now! No, no, no this could not be happening! She ran to open the door only to find it locked, she pounded her fists on the door, “Let me out! HENRY! Let me out!” There was no answer.

 

**A/N hey guys, so yes sorta weird I know I know but there it is, I’ll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N there’s swearing in this chapter so watch out!
> 
> “Previously on Reign” (Catherine voice)   
> The Scottish men! They were surely already gone by now! No, no, no this could not be happening! She ran to open the door only to find it locked, she pounded her fists on the door, “Let me out! HENRY! Let me out!” There was no answer.

**A/N there’s swearing in this chapter so watch out!**

**“ _Previously on Reign” (Catherine voice)_**

**_The Scottish men! They were surely already gone by now! No, no, no this could not be happening! She ran to open the door only to find it locked, she pounded her fists on the door, “Let me out! HENRY! Let me out!” There was no answer._ **

She stepped away from the door and began to pace, wringing her hands, ‘How had it slipped her mind? This is why she was here in the first place!’ She plopped down on the bed with a huff of defeat. There was nothing she could do unless she planned on propelling out of the window. She put her head in her hands, ‘this couldn’t be happening, it was all another nightmare…yes! That’s what it was, if she went to sleep she would wake in the morning in her chambers and all would be well.’

 

Hoping up from her bed she strode over to her pile of things and selected her nightgown, going behind the screen she changed quickly. Then she slipped under the covers of her bed and waited for sleep to come…waiting…still waiting. She groaned, this bed felt as though it was made of stone! She stumbled out of bed and fetched the glass of water sitting on the side table of her bed. After downing all of the glasses contents she walked over to sit in the window seat. It was almost impossible to see beyond the blackness of night but distantly she could see the village lights.

 

She couldn’t help wondering if things could have been different if she’d been a mere villager. Would she have been happier? Would she still have her precious children or would she prove to never bare a child? Would the attacks in Florence ever have happened? She couldn’t believe Henry had used that against her, she had told him a few years into their marriage and he had sworn himself to secrecy. She had trusted him with her darkest secret and he had held her as she cried, continuing to tell her that it was all over. She had been so naïve then…to trust him with something like that, she knew know that her reign as Queen not to mention her life would be ended if that secret leaked. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, why was it so cold all of a sudden? It was Summer it shouldn’t be so chilly…wait a moment why couldn’t she feel her toes?

 

Panic struck her like lightening, her vision was blurry and her legs wouldn’t seem to cooperate. She tried to stand but instead she collapsed to her hands and knees, ‘no, no this could not be happening!’ Maybe it was just some sort of dizzy spell…yes, that’s what it was, she tried to take deep breathes but started to cough. She gave up all hope of recovering by herself and started to struggle to the bed but her coughs became harsher. Suddenly blood was covering her hands, “Help! Help me! Please help! Anyone!” She managed to choke out and then she was back into her fit of coughs, blood trickled down her lips onto her chin and she barely noticed the door open. It was only when someone screamed her name and she felt two arms wrap around her did she let herself fall limp.

 

Henry had heard someone coughing in Catherine’s room and at first he’d thought nothing of it but then it became more violent. His worry increased as he heard a large thump and louder coughing. However it was only when he heard her desperate calls for help did he rush to the door and fumble with the lock before bursting in. He saw his wife hunched beside the bed, coughing harshly; face pale and a slow trickle of blood from her lips. Not to mention her hands were sprayed with blood from where she’d coughed it up. “Catherine!” He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her person, instantly she descended into blackness.

 

He scooped her limp person up and carried her into his chambers, laying her down on the soft plush bed. Penelope strode up to them a smirk on her face, “I see she decided to have a glass of water before bed after all.”

 

Henry spun to face her, “You did this to her?!” He gestured to the Medici Queen who lay silent and deathly looking.

 

“Yes, why do you care? You wanted her gone as much as I did, I did us both a favor.”

 

“You…you killed her?”

 

“By the looks of it yes.”

 

“What did she do to deserve this?!” He exclaimed, outraged.

 

“Nothing much I just wanted her gone, not a big deal.”

 

“YOU KILLED MY WIFE!!” He screamed at her.

 

“She didn’t matter anyway.”

 

“She has children! She is the Queen of France for Gods sake!”

 

“ _I_ am the Queen of France.” Penelope sneered, “Do I need to remind you of who’s in charge?” She took a belt off the bed.

 

“Leave me, I’m staying here with her until my time comes as well…she didn’t deserve that…she had so much more to do in this world.” He murmured.

 

Penelope sulked away to who cares where, leaving Henry with Catherine’s body, “I’m so sorry…I love you so much, you didn’t deserve to die like this. I should have loved you more, I should have loved our children more…I promise I’ll watch after them. I promise…if you can see from up there then I promise you’ll see that I’ll get better, for you. France can’t survive without you.”

 

“Fortunately it won’t have to.” Catherine said through a fit of sudden coughs, she was completely unaware of what he’d said before his statement about France falling to ashes without her.

 

“Catherine?!”

 

“That’s me.” She rasped.

 

“You’re…you’re not dead.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“No, I mean…you were poisoned and…and…”

 

“Oh I see _you_ poisoned me, I should have known.” She hissed but was holding a hand to her forehead.

 

“No. It was Penelope she was mad and I didn’t know…”

 

“Oh of course not.” She sneered, trying to get off the bed.

 

“Stop! Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

 

“What of it?!” She huffed.

 

“Just rest, I’ll get you some water or some food or…”  


“Oh do shut up my head hurts.” She clenched her eyes shut.

 

Quietly he instructed a servant to get some ice for her head and a cup of lemon and honey tea. Then he turned his attention back to his Medici wife, who once again was trying…and failing to remove herself from the bed. At once he sprung into action, “Catherine, Catherine stop.” He gently pushed her back to the bed.

 

“Stop it! I need to get up!” She insisted.

 

“No, you’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“Let me get up!” She unintentionally smacked him in the face but nevertheless it seemed to do the job.

 

He scowled at her, “Be my guest.” He gestured for her to get up.

 

She intended to show him that she could indeed remove herself from the bed, with this decision in mind she swung her legs off the bed. Her vision went blurry and she had to steady herself a moment before continuing to get up. She could do this, she would prove him wrong, shakily she stood and looked at him with a triumphant smile. However once she had stood for a few more seconds she finally realized that she could in fact _not_ do this. She swayed and let out a small whimper before falling forward, she was on the verge of unconsciousness again but not quite there.

 

As she started to fall he couldn’t help but catch her, “Come on.” He sighed, scooping her up and lying her back down on the plush bed and smoothing the curls from her eyes.

 

“You can’t fool me…” She mumbled grudgingly.

 

“I know that.” He said a little sadly, “Please just rest.”

 

“I’ll go back to my room please.” She hissed.

 

“I don’t think so, it’s too cold in there plus there’s blood all over the place.”  


“Then have it cleaned you fool of a man!” She tried to scold him but she was strained and it showed in her voice.

 

“I will but for now you need to zip your lip and rest.”

 

She glared at him but said no more, she was too exhausted to argue at the moment. Her thoughts however were _very_ vocal, ‘ _he’s up to something you can’t trust that man! You know that, you do not trust him, you’re just letting him help you, that doesn’t mean anything. What if it does? What if your fool of a heart decides to let him in again?! Don’t be stupid he’s done nothing to deserve your trust, he never does though does he? He struck you for God’s sake!_ Automatically she lifted her tiny freckled hand to touch her cheek again, it burned and she gasped quickly removing her hand. Nobody had ever hit her come to think of it she hadn’t thought it would hurt so. Henry must’ve noticed her movement because he was watching her with a look between anger and regret. She noticed this and sent a glare his way.

 

He returned the glare halfheartedly but wasn’t really feeling it. He still couldn’t believe, he’d actually struck her. I mean I’m sure she had deserved it but still…he had swore to her and himself that he would never hurt her no matter what. He knew he’d broken many…many promises but this was one he thought he would never break. It hurt him to see her so fragile, lying there glaring at him but still frail and pale nonetheless. At that moment the servants returned with the ice for her head and the tea, along with supplies to clean her ‘room’.

 

Fetching the ice, which was wrapped in cloth he brought it to her, “For your head.” He said.

 

“Yes Henry thank you for pointing out the obvious.” She rolled her eyes.

 

He ignored her attitude and retrieved the tea as well, “Here, in case you want it…hopefully it’ll flush the poison out of her system.”

 

“I don’t need your help, just leave me alone.” She glared.

 

“There no need to be a total bitch Catherine.” He snapped.

 

“There’s every need to be a total bitch _Henry!”_ She hissed, “You’ve done nothing to deserve anything else.”

 

He realized this was probably true but he wasn’t going to tell her that, “Whatever, I’d like to see how you fair without my help.”

 

“I wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for your _help.”_ She sneered.

 

“You dig your own grave, and everyone knows it.” He shot at her.

 

She laughed cruelly, “No Henry I’m not the one with the shovel, you are.”

 

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“You’d be dead if it weren’t for me.” She challenged.

 

“Is that so?”  


“Yes. I’ve saved you and this family so many times I’ve lost count, I might as well be King because I do a better job then you!”

 

“Just leave.” He pointed at the door.

 

“Oh I’m sorry _darling_ have I angered you?!”

 

“Get out!”

 

“No.” She narrowed her eyes.

 

“Catherine!” He warned.

 

“What are you going to do eh? Poison me again, hit me ‘till I shut up, lock me in the tower, have grounds for my beheading...or wait what was it that you suggested earlier? Ah yes, _sending me back on a ship to Florence.”_ Her voice was dangerously calm.

 

“I just might.” He glared.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” She leaned forward on the bed.

 

“Go to hell.” He growled.

 

“If it means getting away from you then I won’t be the one putting up a fight.” She had an urge to claw his eyes out but of course did not.

 

“Just go to bed.” He turned away from her, walking away.

 

“Giving up? Ran out of snide remarks and threats already?” She mocked.

 

He turned to look at her again, “ No Catherine, I did not run out of threats or snide remarks but I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t need this, but take into consideration I was trying to help you I was trying in my own way to reach you but you can’t see past yourself. I know I deserve nothing but your fury but I can’t be the only one who’s trying here. I hope someday you can find peace with yourself, I really do.” With that he turned away and left the room.

 

She sunk into the bed and buried her head in the fluffy pillow, letting hot tears roll down her cheeks. This always happened to her, every time, _every damn time._ Every time Henry managed to damage her with his words, with his threats, and his unloving exterior. She had told herself she was over this…but apparently she wasn’t. Her head was pounding and her stomach hurt but the tears rolled down her cheeks harder then before. Sobs left her lips in gasps and whimpers, even as she tried to muffle them in the pillow. She began to feel a familiar darkness called unconsciousness creeping into her mind again. Letting a last heartbroken sob escape her lips she let it pull her in.

 

**A/N yes ahhhh the angst I’m sorry I’m sorry.**


	3. Only One Option

**“ _Previously on Reign” (Catherine voice)_**

**_Her head was pounding and her stomach hurt but the tears rolled down her cheeks harder then before. Sobs left her lips in gasps and whimpers, even as she tried to muffle them in the pillow. She began to feel a familiar darkness called unconsciousness creeping into her mind again. Letting a last heartbroken sob escape her lips she let it pull her in._ **

 

The next morning Henry entered his chambers to find Catherine still fast asleep and curled up in the blankets. It looked as though she’d been crying, for her eyes were red and puffy and there was tear tracks on her flushed cheeks. He had a slight urge to reach out and touch her still red cheek but then Penelope showed up behind him and started complaining, “Why isn’t she up?! If she’d going to be your servant at least make her do it right!”

 

“Shhh.” Henry insisted in a feeble attempt to contain the angel that was his sleeping wife, alas Penelope didn’t listen.

“Why is she in your bed?!”

 

“Be quiet, you’ll wake her!” He growled but it was too late, Catherine was shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Get up!” Penelope demanded.

 

“Oh it’s you.” Catherine mumbled, turning away from the both of them but making no move to get up.

 

“Yes it’s me, and I demand you get up!” Penelope shrieked.

 

“Oh shut up.” Catherine muttered.

 

“Catherine it’s nearly noon you really should get up.” Henry advised.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She hissed.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Catherine, get up or else!” He threatened.

 

“Or else what?” She challenged, still only half awake.

 

“Or I’ll drag you out of bed myself.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” She laughed coldly.

 

“I warned you.” He shrugged, grabbing the bottom of the blanket and trying to yank it away from her. Unsurprisingly she’d seen this coming and had her tiny fingers clenched on the blanket from the top end. Even as he continued to try and free the covers from her grasp it was useless, she was too determined.

 

“Catherine! Let go!”

 

“Just because you assigned me your servant doesn’t mean I’ll do what you ask.” She growled, her voice slightly muffled in the covers.

 

“Let, go!” He snapped, finally yanking the covers from her small fists. That move was a mistake because in seconds she was at him, anger flickering in her bloodshot eyes. A moment before she sunk her nails into the backs of his hands he saw that all too familiar hurt and weakness in her expression. Though, he was temporarily distracted from the worry for his sad Queen because that the moment she had dug her razor sharp nails into his hand. Yelping in pain and surprise he dropped the blanket, which she snatched up the second he let go. The next instant she had sprung off the bed, blankets in tow and burst into her makeshift room, slamming the door in Penelope’s face.

 

She could hear the little wrench shrieking at her from the other side of the locked door, throwing insults and threats her way but Catherine paid them no heed. All she wanted to do was get back to sleep…however she knew it would be no use. Now that she was up she was up. Henry had cleaned her room as promised and she was surprised to find most of her belongings had been moved there as well. Sighing and trying to ignore Penelope she went in search of a dress.

 

Finally she selected a rusty copper dress with black spirals and ruffles, not too extravagant but also not too dull. Slipping it over her head she proceeded to apply her make-up and select some jewels. In the end she decided on some simple pearl earring and a matching bracelet. Now she was left with the predicament of hair, she didn’t really know how to do her own hair and she was certain that Henry’s attendants didn’t either. Taking a dark red brown ribbon she braided her hair and tied it off with the ribbon…that was all she could do.

 

Now what? She thought to herself. What was she to do? There was no way she was going out and doing what Henry asked so what should she do? Sit in her room all day with nothing to do? Maybe she could manage to sneak out and find Francis. Yes, she would just wait for Henry to get distracted or for him to leave and then she could rush off to find her son. Almost as if he could read her mind Henry’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Don’t think about sneaking out, either me or Penelope will be here all day plus the guards know not to let you out or it’ll be death for them.”

 

Mentally cursing her husband she didn’t respond other then a scoff, which she sincerely hoped he would hear. “Don’t think that if plan A doesn’t work that I won’t have a plan B and C and D, because trust me I do.” She grumbled…except she didn’t. She had no plan whatsoever, no ideas, no escape, nothing. She was stuck here until someone noticed she’d gone missing.

 

“Are you just going to sit in there all day?” He asked after a few more minutes.

 

“That was the plan.” She muttered.

 

“Do you want something to err…to do?”

 

“Like?”

 

“Chess?” He suggested.

 

“I have no one to play with.” She told him plainly.

 

“Well I could…I mean…we…well…uh.”

 

“Don’t think I would be that quick to be fooled.” She scoffed but a part of her could tell he was being genuine.

 

“Fine.” Came his voice from the other side of the door and then there was more silence.

 

After another handful of minutes, she heard him getting up and leaving. She almost held her breath until the door to his chambers slammed closed. Quickly, she stood and began to pace. Henry was only getting madder by the day…anyone with half a brain and two eyes could tell. There was no way she would make it out of this situation alive, or in time to save France. Not if she waited for Henry’s permission anyway.

 

That only left one option, didn’t it?  


**Hi guys, I’m back! And I apologize for such a long stretch between chapters. My computer broke down and I couldn’t access any of my documents.**


End file.
